Consumers appreciate reliability and performance in printing devices. Damaged printed output is undesirable and can lead to frustration on the part of such consumers. In some cases, it can also cause print medium jams which consumers must clear in order to continue to use such printing devices. Such problems can result in lost sales, warranty service support costs, and even printing device returns for businesses. Businesses may, therefore, endeavor to design printing devices directed toward mitigating such problems.